Stargate: Dark Frontier Wiki
Welcome to the Stargate: Dark Frontier Wiki! You will find information on the Alternate Ending to Stargate: Atlantis that leads into the new series, Stargate: Dark Frontier here. Everything from Episode Synopses, artwork, character bios, race information. This is an ongoing project for as long as it takes to finish Dark Frontier. What is Universal Sin and Dark Frontier? Universal Sin is an Alternate Ending to Stargate: Atlantis that begins in Mid-Season 4, under the premise that the combined Wraith/Traveler/Earth fleet was unable to defeat the Asurans in "Be All My Sins Remembered." Universal Sin is a "Mini-Series" in that it rewrites the final 11 Episodes of Season 4 Atlantis, leading to the events of Dark Frontier which take place in the Hoag's Object Galaxy. Dark Frontier is a Virtual Series with emphasis on Atlantis being completely cut off from Earth, and having to survive in a strange new galaxy. 4 planned seasons with an overall emphasis on Atlantis as a city, and non-human aliens. There is one Human Species besides Atlantis, but in the overall story, they are not the focus. Unlike many virtual series, this series is written entirely in "Prose" or Novel Form. This means each episode is approximately between 9-15k words with "special" episodes taking up more. The overall rating is a high level teen for coarse language, implied adult situations, and a high level of violence. Please treat the story as if it were an epic novel. Details brought up in the earlier episodes may have more importance than first glance will say. This is inspired by JMS' story in Babylon 5. Several fans have mentioned needing to revisit old chapters. Why? Universal Sin was written to give Atlantis a better send off than TPTB had given it with Season 5. I was woefully underwhelmed with its finale, and just felt that need to have a better and deeper story. Dark Frontier has gone from a simple continuation to a full fledged "Alternative to SGU. It combines mythology from all three series and what i feel is a balanced mix of the most important aspects of each. SGU has been so underwhelming that i simply cannot bear watching it anymore. It has the dramatic ability of a whiny 10 year old and i'm deeply saddened that teh franchise which has entertained me for so many years has ended up like that. That is why Dark Frontier has on it's own decided to endorse SGUSucks . Aragon101 feels strongly negative about SGU, but as is seen in the story, the interesting elements of SGU have been incorporated into the Dark Frontier story as has a strong dramatic element like teh series tried to achieve. It's not because Aragon101 wants SGA back that he doesn't like SGU, it's simply because SGU SUCKS. Feel free to visit SGUSucks and join the massive discussion there! You'll find intelligent posters, indepth reviews as well as shocking evidence of what TPTB think of you if you prefer SG1 or SGA to their new pet project SGU. Demand more of your enettainment! Latest activity Category:Browse